


If I had the Words to Say

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Food, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rivals to Lovers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Keith has been feeling a switch of emotion towards Lance. The competitive aura of their relationship just wasn't there for him anymore and has been replaced by something sweeter. Is this what they call love? Would Keith have enough courage to express his true feelings towards Lance?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	If I had the Words to Say

Keith sat on his bed, staring at the roof of his room. Hours had slipped by him as he contemplated his feelings towards Lance. Frustrated by his thoughts, Keith picked up a small ball from his bedside table and began to bounce it against his wall. Unconsciously, he began to throw the ball at the wall harder and harder before slamming it on the ground.

“Why does this have to be so difficult!” he said, running his hands through his hair. As he went to grab the ball off of the floor, there was a knock at the door.

“I’m busy!” he shouted at the door. The door slid open to reveal Shiro with a plate of Hunk’s cooking.

“Hey, you skipped dinner, so I thought I would bring you something,” Shiro sat on Keith’s bed with the plate, “You seemed upset, so Hunk and I thought we should bring you something.” Keith sat on the bed next to him, slowly rocking the ball back and forth in his hands. Shiro gently took the ball out of Keith’s hand and placed it on the bedside table before handing the plate to Keith.

“Thanks for the meal, but I’m fine,” he sighed while taking a bit of his dinner onto the fork. Shiro paused to think for a couple of seconds before speaking to Keith again.

“It’s alright to admit there is something wrong,” Shiro said, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it?” Keith placed his fork on the plate and set it on his table.

“It’s Lance,” he breathed, covering his face, “I can’t explain it, but something about him just draws me to him.” Shiro stood up from the bed and leaned on the wall.

“So you’re in love with Lance?” he asked. A look of shock came across Keith’s face.

“There’s no way that I’m in love with him. It’s just not possible!” he huffed. Shiro kept his silence. Keith picked up the ball from the table and rolled it in his hands before looking up at Shiro.

“Maybe I am in love with him.” The strain in Keith’s voice was evident. It all made sense to him now. The sleepless nights of endless thoughts were over. Shiro put the plate back into Keith’s hands.

“Eat up. You need the energy,” he said before opening the door with a smile. Keith quickly set the plate onto his bed and grabbed Shiro by the shoulder.

“Shiro, wait,” Keith looked up into Shiro’s eyes desperately, “What do I do?” Shiro grabbed the ball from Keith’s hands.

“It’s simple. You can tell him, or you can keep it inside.” Shiro placed tossed the ball to Keith before leaving.

“Get some sleep,” he said with a smile, “You can think about it in the morning. “ As soon as the door closed, Keith jumped onto his bed with a sigh.

“I’m in love with Lance,” he whispered, “I really am in love with him.” He turned off the lights before sleeping, holding the small ball close to his chest.

Keith cleaned himself up before meeting the rest of the paladins for breakfast. He set the ball in his jacket pocket and took a deep breath.

“You can do this, Keith, just tell him how you feel.” He stepped out of his room and made his way to the dining hall.

“Well, sleeping beauty finally managed to wiggle his way out of his room,” Lance said, waving his fork at Keith from the table.

“Very funny, Lance,” Keith retorted, trying his best to hide any of his true feelings. As soon as Keith sat down, Shiro began to list the schedule for the day.

“After breakfast, you will have two hours of free time to do as you please,” his gaze never left Keith as he spoke, “Afterwards, there will be a brief but hard training for an hour before lunch. We will end our day with combat training and dinner.” Keith quickly finished and found Lance.

“You and me, blaster accuracy competition,” he challenged.

“Oh, you’re so on,” Lance yelled, “The last one to the course has to snip off a piece of Coran’s mustache!”

The two were breathing heavily in the doorway of the accuracy training hall, desperate to catch their breath.

“We may have tied this time, but next time I’m not going to go easy on you!” Lance blurted out as soon as he had enough breath to speak. He walked over to the blasters and picked one up.

“Get ready to be defeated by the sharpshooter of Voltron!” he said confidently, spinning the blaster on his finger.

“As if I would ever lose to you,” Keith spat out. He placed his hands in his pockets, eyes widening when he felt the ball in his pocket.

“Actually, I didn’t bring you here for an accuracy competition.” Lance felt his heart jump as soon as Keith spoke.

“What did you bring me here for then, huh?” Lance teased, “You gonna confess your undying love to me or something?” Keith swallowed harshly and didn’t answer.

“You’re not serious, right Keith?” Lance asked setting the blaster back in its place. Keith squeezed the ball in his pocket.

“I like you, Lance. I really like you and I have for the longest time,” he paused, embarrassed by his words. Lance slowly walked towards Keith.

“Is this really how you feel?” he asked. Keith silently nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Keith just stared into Lance’s eyes.

“If I had the words to say, I would have said them a long time ago.” Lance began to tear up.

“I didn’t think you liked me too,” he said lifting his shirt to wipe his tears. Keith stared at him in awe. Finally, he had the composure to speak again.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Lance hugged Keith.

“I think I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I mainly ship Sheith, so writing this piece was a challenge for me that I hope you could enjoy. I am considering building on this fic (making it multi-chapter) by adding a piece after and before this. So, if you're interested in a continuation, please leave a comment below! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos! Any constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments!


End file.
